


Scars

by FrogHatWh0re111



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogHatWh0re111/pseuds/FrogHatWh0re111
Summary: Planning on a LONG fic about Fred Weasley and Arabella Hawthorn's messy relationship. Focused not only on them but all aspects of her life.I do not support JKR or her views on the trans community.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this up on Wattpad, the username is @voldemortsleftfoot.
> 
> This version will be a little edited and chapter titles will be different but it's the same story.
> 
> Before you read please know I haven't read the books in a while so I will do my best to follow the story but some things will have to be changed or I will forget.
> 
> Starts in Goblet of Fire. She's in her 5th year and Fred in his 6th.

Following the unfortunate events of the Quidditch World Cup, Arabella, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's returned to the safety and comfort of the Burrow. A quiet night seemed to be what most of them needed. Especially Bill, seeing as he had been injured at the world cup while trying to help the ministry fight. After Mrs. Weasley was done tending to Bill’s injured arm, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to sleep. Due to the number of people staying at the Burrow, Arabella, Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny’s room (they had to push a bunch of mattresses and pillows together for all of them to fit). Fred and George in their room, and Bill and Charlie in theris. Which left Ron and Harry in Ron's room. 

Bill, Ron, and Ginny did the same as their parents shortly after. The six that remained awake, sat in the living room. They talked nonsense for a while, and as time passed more of them went upstairs. Eventually it was just Arabella, Fred, and Harry that remained.

"Can you believe the new term starts in 12 days?" Harry asked, as his eyes struggled to stay open.

"No because there's 13 days left, not 12. Honestly mate go to bed, you can't think straight" Fred said in response to Harry's tired question.

With that Harry stumbled up the stairs. Fred watched him go up to make sure he didn't fall asleep halfway there and come tumbling back down. While Fred watched Harry, Arabella snuck out of the Burrow to get some fresh air.

She laid on her back with her head facing the Burrow and her feet pointing towards the endless fields. Her eyes drew to the almost full moon that rested above her. Arabella closed her dark brown eyes and let fresh summer air make its way into her nose. As she laid there in complete bliss, she heard someone walk out from the house. They laid next to her but Arabella didn't bother to open her eyes. From the overwhelming smell of fireworks smoke she knew exactly who it was that had laid down.

"How can you see the stars with your eyes closed?" Fred interrupted the peaceful feeling that she grew fond of.

"I can't, but when I close my eyes everything else is enhanced." Arabella answered his questions fully aware of the fact he would only ask more questions.

"What the hell does that mean?" He chuckled at her response fully aware that she was about to explain something he wouldn't understand.

"It's called sensory deprivation. When you remove stimuli from one of your senses, it enhances the others. For instance my eyes are closed so I can't see anything, but I can hear, smell, and taste a little bit better, and I can feel more." Arabella replied hoping he wouldn't forget like he did with most things she tried to explain to him. 

As she finished her sentence, she was stunned by the warm feeling of Fred's fingers running down the side of her forearm and landing on her hand. She felt him start to pull his hand away but he stopped to leave his pinky resting on hers. However minor this gesture was, it felt nice, it felt personal. It was something that was new, yet familiar all at once. The two of them stayed in silence watching the stars glimmer in their vast darkness.

They laid there for who knows how long. Shifting between comfortable silence and random chatter. The silence took over again but it was interrupted by Fred.

"Look! A shooting star!" His outburst brought a smile to Arabella's face.

"It's not funny, make a wish." He demanded playfully.

“That’s about the third one that has passed but alright.” She glanced over at him to see he was already looking at her.

They both watched it glide across the sky like a fish swimming through water. Wishes were quietly made, and their pinkies still interlocked. Arabella stood up and looked down at Fred. His eyes met hers, soon followed by their hands. She helped him stand up, causing their roles to be reversed. Now he was the one looking down at her. Their eyes lingered on each other for a brief moment before Arabella turned back towards the Burrow. Leaving Fred to watch her walk away.

"Coming Freddie?" She asked the tall, dazed boy, who stood as if he was waiting for something more.

She waited for him as he jogged up next to her. They walked into the Burrow sharing that comfortable silence they both adored but was uncommon since Fred always had something new he wanted to talk about. Fred walked over to the stairs expecting to see Arabella close behind. Instead he saw her wandering around the living room, admiring it.

"Aren't you going to bed? I thought that was why you came inside?" Fred asked her, his voice had a tinge of curiosity.

"Not tired, I just wanted to come inside." Her response made it clear to him that she was distracted by the photos that hung on the wall.

She was completely mesmerized by the heart warming photos of the Weasley’s as kids playing makeshift games of Quidditch on their toy broomsticks. Arabella didn't notice that Fred had stepped closer to her. He joined in admiring the photos.

“George and I were 8 in that, Ron was 6, and Ginny was 5.” His raspy late night voice could be heard as he came up behind her.

They stood in silence as her eyes met his, only to see a look she had never noticed before. A look of desire. 

“Sorry that I've kept you up this long. You don't have to stay down here with me. After all you must be exhausted after our long day of watching Quidditch and running from death eaters.” She let out a small chuckle. 

“Nonsense. If you can’t sleep, I'll stay and talk to you. I can tell you all about those pictures you’re so interested in. Besides I'd lose my beauty sleep for you any day.” He said to her as he ran his fingers across the picture frames on the wall.

“Well alright, tell me about this one.” She pointed to an older looking picture of two identical toddlers holding a small red headed baby.

“That’s me and George holding Ginny after her and mum got back from St. Mungos. According to dad, after that picture we wouldn’t stop picking on her so they had to take her away before she started crying again.” He explained to Arabella as he smiled to himself. 

“She was a fussy baby but not as bad as Percy, or so I hear.” Fred added.

“You were a cute kid.” She muttered while stepping closer to him. 

“I was, wasn't I? And how about now? Am I still cute?” He turned to meet her with his devious eyes, and a smirk to match. 

“Hm, not as much.” She told him, turning away to walk to the next picture. 

Her response turned his smirk to a look of disappointment. As if she had bruised his ego with just a few joking words.

“But you are more handsome,” She met his eyes once more. 

Her comment took him by surprise which was interrupted by her next question, “And what about this one?” 

“That’s when George and I got our first brooms. We tried to race but I fell off and got this scar.” He answered, pointing to a spot on his knee.

“Did it hurt?” She asked as she took another step closer.

“No it wasn’t bad. This one however was very painful.” Fred held out his arm and pointed to a big pink and white mark above his elbow. 

“Blimey Fred! How’d you do that?” She asked him as she stepped closer to see it better.

Arabella reached out to touch his scar. The feeling of her fingertips tracing the mark on his arm sent chills down his spine. He looked down at her, closer than ever, her beauty staring back at him. Her eyes were mesmerizing, but there was something different about them. They’re usually sweet and playful nature, replaced by a fiery look. 

“I got that one when George was testing some new fireworks and Ron got a hold of one, he fired it right at me. Mum had to work on healing it for a few hours. That one did hurt quite a bit." He explained to her, trying not to let his eyes wander down to her body hidden by a sweater falling off her shoulder, and flannel shorts. 

“And this one?” She whispered, her voice exuding lust as she brushed the small mark on his cheek with her thumb. Her eyes while at first drawn to the scar, explored his face and eventually found his lips. She glanced back up at his eyes to see that devious look again.

“That’s from when me, George, Ginny, and Ron tried to make mum breakfast for her birthday, and Ron turned-“ His story was cut short by Arabella placing a hungry kiss on his lips. 

When she pulled away, Fred knew she wanted more, and so did he. Over powered by that feeling, he leaned down to kiss her again, only this time it was raw, passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck causing an exchange of energy that electrified them. Needing more, Arabella grabbed his shirt with one hand pulling him closer to her; deepening their desperate kisses. As she did this Fred slipped his tongue between her lips, making all of her senses suddenly aware of his intoxicating presence. His natural scent and the smell of smoke invaded her nose like a disease. The feeling of Fred’s skin under hers as she cupped his face, made her entire body ache for more. The taste of his lips was unlike anything she’d ever had; the effect it had on her was more powerful than any love potion. Fred wanted to feel closer to Arabella. He wanted to feel her curves pressed against him and her breath on his skin while they let their primal instincts kick in. 

His desire took control as he lifted her onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist causing her groin to rest on his stomach. Arabella ran her fingers through his long hair. Her heart beat faster than ever before. They paused, their lips barely touching, as the air mingled between them. Once they continued, Arabella became so entranced by Fred biting on her bottom lip that she hadn't noticed he walked them over to the kitchen where he set her down on the table.

His lips wandered all over her in a heated exchange. Fred brushed his lips along her jawline. He moved down, the feeling of his warm breath lingering on her neck made Arabella gasp in delight. He took this as a sign to continue. He placed tender kisses all over her neck, listening to all the gasps, and moans that left her addictive lips. He moved along her collarbone, onto her exposed shoulder, leaving a trail of soft kisses. He nipped at her shoulder, causing another moan to leave her lips.

Their desperate interactions came to a sudden halt when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Fred leapt to the living room to minimize suspicion. Arabella fixed her shirt and opened the cabinet to grab a cup. She poured herself some water and leaned against the counter as nonchalant as she could manage. The footsteps grew louder and revealed Ron dragging his feet down the stairs, with his eyes half closed. 

Ron faltered towards the kitchen. Arabella was still unsure if he was awake or not as he reached into the cabinet for a cup. He poured himself water just as Arabella did, not but a few moments before. The only difference being Ron only poured half the water in the cup, and the rest on the counter reaching all the way to where Arabella was leaning against.

"RON! You made a mess." Arabella's voice calmed after the initial shock of the cold water against her skin passed.

"Huh? oh...uh sor..." Ron's response didn't help clarify if he was awake or not but he made his way back up the stairs and out of sight.

"He’s always really smooth with the ladies." Fred whispered, drawing a muffled giggle from Arabella.

"I don't think he noticed me." She laughed in response to the entire situation which was still unclear to them. "Well I- I guess I'll be going to sleep now."

"What no goodnight kiss?" Fred pleaded half kidding, half serious, causing her to turn back to him.

"Ask me again tomorrow."

When she finally made it back to Ginny’s room, she saw Hermione sleeping peacefully on the right, and Ginny asleep next to her, a complete mess. She looked like she had just fought a Dragon. That left Arabella with the left spot of the bed. She changed into different pajama bottoms, seeing as Ron had spilled water on hers, and Fred had found his own ways of drenching them. She climbed into the bed next to Ginny. Her mind went wild at the thought of what had happened only moments before.

Right as she began to drift off into some much needed sleep, WHACK. Ginny turned again and smacked her right in the face. 

"Goodnight to you too Ginny." Arabella whispered as she finally fell asleep.

\--


End file.
